abuso
by neon-san
Summary: este es un momoxryoma, esta algo triste pero sobre todo es yaoi, dejen reviews TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

abuso

ojala les guste este fic, es mi primero de esta serie, este fic se lo dedico a suna, ojala te guste por que fue la primera que me apoyo en mi otro fic, jejeje esto va a hacer yaoi, (se nota que me encanta este genero) por a peticion de ella, va a hacer un momo y ryo no mas que va a estar algo trajico, me deje influenciar por una novela y ahi se me ocurrio bueno ya no aburro, y comienzen a leer

**el inicio de la pesadilla **

**-**ne, o'chibi vas a ir ala fiesta de cumpleaños de momo, a el le va a dar mucho gusto que vallas-**_poniendo cara picarona-_**

-_**sonrojo-**para que-**volteando a otro lado tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-**_

-hey echizen

-eh-**_voltea y ve a momo y de repente su corazon empieza a latir fuerte-_**

-ryoma no se te olvide llevar mi regalo, aunque se que ati no te gusta regalar

-no molelelestes, o sino no no ire

-estas bien, o'chibi empesaste a tartamudear, y ademas dijiste que no tenias pensado ir

_**ryoma se paraliza**_

-como que no ibas a ir

_**ryoma camina enfrente de momo y esta de espaldas y voltea ver alos 2 **_

-**suspiro-**estabien ire, pero por una condicion

-que condicion-**_dicen los 2 al unisono _**

-que eiji-sempai, valla por mi

-**s**si es eso o'chibi no hay problema-**salta y le da un abrazo a ryoma muy tipico de eiji-**

**pero mientras momo observava y no podia controlar tener celos por que el queria abrasarlo, pero no tenia valor tenia miedo al rechazo**

"voy a esperarme hasta la fiesta y le dire lo que siento "

**-**hey momo, estas bien

-eh

-derepente te quedaste pensativo, como el o'chibi vio que no le hacias caso se fue

-QUE

-bueno nos vemos en la noche tengo que alistarme, para ir por el o'chibi

-**con cara de tristeza**-si

**mientras en casa echizen **

-no molestes ojayi,mama

-ya dejalo anata, no ves que se tiene que ir a arreglarse, para la fiesta de su amiguito,y dime cariño a que horas se acaba

-ah etto...no me dijo, eiji-sempai pero supongo que en la noche

-entonces voy por ti, no me gusta la idea de que vengas solo y menos de noche

-no,ademas ya no soy un niño

-jajajaja si ryoga te ollera, se reiria asi que lo ago por el-**le contesta de donde esta acostado y leyendo una de esas revistas de chicas**

**ryoma voltea -**mada mada dane

**y se va a vestir**

**2 horas despues**

**en casa de momo suena el timbre y va a abrir **

-yo abro mama, deben ser los muchachos "ojala que sea mi niño-**bofetada mental-**nunca le dije mi niño"

**-**hola pasen -**se conjela, al ver a inui y a kaoru de su brazo-**

-pasen

-gracias-**dicen los 2 al unisono**

-parece que somos los primeros

**inui vestia, un pantalon formal obscuro, que era sostenido, por un cinturon lila,una camisa blanca, con un moño blanco, y un saco del mismo color que el pantalon, pero ninguno tenia mangas,y kaoru vestia un traje morado, con una camisa blanca y un moño negro **

**din dong **

-ya voy **-abre la puerta -**

-buchou tezuka, syusuke

-ah inui, kaoru, todavia no llegan los demas

-no

-bueno, a esperarlos

**syusuke vestia un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera anaranjada y arriba una chamarra verde con blanco y tezuka un pantalon negro, una playera negra arriba, encima una chaqueta negra (N/A parece que iba a un funeral)**

**din dong**

**-ahora kaoru abre la puerta y hace pasar ala sala con los demas a oishi y a kawamura-**

-hasta que vienen ahora solo faltan eiji y ryo-chan -**todos se lo quedan viendo a momochiro - **gomen quise decir ryoma-kun u

**kawamura vestia, un pantalon rojo, que hacia juego con sus botas rojas, chamarra roja, sombrero rojo y sus lentes rojos mientras oishi vestia, un pantalon negro, una playera azul marino, con un cinturon plateado y una gabardina cafe**

**din dong **

-balla, por fin deben se ellos -** hablo oishi que tenia deseos de ver a su neko preferido **

**todos se sorprendieron, al ver a tezuka levantarce y abrir la puerta y los deja pasar, el que primero se presenta con ellos es eiji, que vestia,un traje negro, con una camisa rosa obscura tigrada y en su cuello un tipo de collar ajustado (N/A no se asusten no ahorcaba) del mismo color que la camisa, ah pero la camisa estaba abierta, que mostraba su pecho y ryoma se puso frente a ellos, vestia un traje cafe, con una camisa verde, pero igual que eiji mostraba su pecho, cuando momo lo ve no puede evitar sonrojarce.**

**-**MUY BIEN A DIVERTIRCE-**grita eiji a todo pulmon**

**la musica empieza a sonar, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, mientras momo, cada vez que iba a hablarle a ryoma, a kaoru se lo encontraba y ya imajinaran que ocurria, haci transcurrio, toda la fiesta, hasta que dieron las 11:00, donde se acabo la fiesta para los titulares, tezuka acompaña a fuji a su casa por que querian hacer otras cositas,(N/A eso se los dejo ala imajinacion)**

**inui acompaña a kaoru, por kawamura llego su papa, oishi quieria acompañar a eiji pero este no queria por que queria acompañar a ryoma, pero este dijo que podia irce sin problema,y acepto pensando que momo lo llevaria, hasta que estos 2 quedaron solos**

**-**etto...ryoma vamos, te acompaño

-no hace falta momo, yo puedo ir solo

-demo

-tu debes estar cansado, ademas que puede pasar(N/A eso nunca debiste decir mi estimado ryoma)

**y antes de irce,se le arroja alos brazos a momo,dejando a este sorprendido y le da un beso rapido, y se va corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que a momo se le dibujo una sonrisa **

**ahora con ryoma**

"por que rayos hice eso, pero no pude controlar mi deseo"-**enbosa una sonrisa**

**-**ah esta muy obscuro, debi dejar que momo me acompañara

**todos pasaban y se le quedaban viendo a ryoma, hasta que alguien por detras lo agarra, y le tapa la boca para que no grite ryoma trata de soltarce, pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas lo apretaba, y lo lleva a una casona que parecia abandonada, y ryoma trata de ver quien es,pero como todo estaba obscuro, no los distingue, y lo lleva a un cuarto donde hay una cama, y ahi lo deja, pero para fortuna de ryoma o desgracia de ryoma hay luz, lo distingue es un muchacho de la estatura que eiji, pero rubio, de ojos azules, y con las expreciones de akotsu como de loco maniatico(N/A gomen)**

**-**ququien es usuusted

-jijijiji pero como se te ocurrio, aun niño tan lindo como tu,pasar por una lugar como este de peligroso, de noche, sin saber que alguien te pueda hacer algo,jejeje

**se le hacerca a ryoma, le da un beso, ryoma trata d afarce pero este lo aferra mas a su cuerpo, con sus manos empieza a acariciar la espalda de ryoma, por debajo de la camisa, hasta que le quita el saco y despues la camisa, por mas que ryoma trata de no gemir, lo hace, este enbosa una sonrisa maquiavelica,el tambien se empiesa a desvestir con la mirada horrorizada del chico, ryoma trata de gritar pero no puede, el miedo lo tiene paralizado, el le quita el pantalon y despues el boxer,y lo agarra de la cintura, y lo besa mas apasionadamente, mete su lengua ala boca de ryoma, explorandola se separa y dice:**

-nunca habia estado con alguien tan lindo e ingenuo

**se le echa encima y y lo penetra de un solo golpe, sin hacerle caso alos gritos del chico**

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**en casa de momo**

**todos estan dormidos menos uno**

-ryoma porque tengo este presentimiento, ojala estes bien, mañana hablare contigo para decirte que te amo -**se queda dormido con una sonrisa**

**con ryoma**

-mo...mo-**dejando caer una lagrima**

**continuara...**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento hasta aqui la dejo espero que les habra gustado lamento hacer sufrir a ryoma pasaran muchas cosas pero al final sera feliz, si quieren que le agrege una cosa ala historia respecto ala pareja mandenme sus reviews nos vemos en el otro capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abuso**

**Tennis o oujisama no me pertenece aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**deseos de morir**

**ahí se encontraba el principe en esa casona con el maldito despues de ese terrible acto, el no dejaba de llorar, el canalla ya se estaba vistiendo y luego se le acerca y le acaricia la entre pierna y le susurra algo al oido**

**-**jijiji te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y sera mas intenso-**le da un ultimo beso antes de irce con su risa burlona, destrosando mas al principe, ahora solo y completamente desnudo, y recordaba la sonnrisa de momo y se sentia mas sucio, coon deseos de morir**

**en la residencia echizen las 6:30 de la mañana se encontraba nanako bajando las escaleras, cuando vio que la puerta s abria y de ahí aparecia entrando ryoma con su cabello cubriendole los ojos (N/A ya saben lo tipico cuando estan triste) **

**-**que te ocurrio ryoma-kun estas todo sucio

-nanada...me voy a bañar me siento sucio-**lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro, cuando ryoma esta dispuesto a subir las escaleras nanako lo agarra Del hombro**

SUELTAME NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR-**y sale corriendo a su habitacion**

**-**nanako que fue ese grito-**dice nanjiro saliendo Del cuarto**

**-**eh..tio debio ser tu imajinacion-**dice nanako algo nerviosa**

**con ryoma**

**ryoma se encotraba en la bañera con un cuchillo(N/A no me pregunten de donde salio)lo miraba fijamente**

**"**podria acabar con esto facilmente,pero dicen que este es un camino de cobardes, que pensaria momo si hiciera esto, ademas ya no lo puedo ver ala cara despues de lo ocurrido"-**dejado caer lagrimas**

**ya ryoma bajaba dispuesto a irce ala escuela cuando se topa con nanako**

-que ocurre ryoma

**este solo pasa de largo no sin antes susurrar-**lo siento**-y se va**

**-**hey kawamura

-por que tan feliz momo y ademas pense que ibas a recoger a echizen

-mejor lo veo en la escuela. Le tengo que decir algo importante-**esbosando una sonrisa**

-ya te le vas a declarar al o'chibo ya era hora

-e eiji o buelvas a decir eso casi me matas Del susto

-jijiji

-hey chicos es mejor ya irnos se nos hace tarde-**dice kawamura timidamente**

**enfrente de la escuela se encontraba ryoma, pero no allaba si entrar o mejor irce a otro lado por que despues de lo ocurrido no queria ver a nadie hasta que una voz seria lo saca de sus pensamientos**

**-**echizen, por que te detienes haci de golpe

**en eso voltea ryoma encontrandose con su buchou**

-que tienes-**notando las lagrimas en sus ojos**

-etto... nada disculpe tengo clases-**y se va**

-tezuka que tienes

-syusuke eres tu, lo que pasa es que veo a ryoma mur raro

-raro dices

-ojaio-**pero se para en seco cuando ve a tezuka**

**-**ojaio buchou

**este no mas hace inclinacion**

**-**haste a un lado-**momo se voltea**

aquien le dices que se quite serpiente tarada-**y como de costumbre pelean**

-hey tezuka

-oichi, inui

-la profesora sumire nos mando a llamar para lo Del ranking, voy por ryoma-**pero tezuka lo detiene**

-con nosotros es mas que suficiente, ademas ellos tambien no van a venir-**lo dice señalando a momo y kaoru**

**desde lejos esta ryoma viendo a todos especialmente a momo y empieza a llorar otra vez**

-hola horio-**viendo a todos lados-**y ryoma

-se fue pero de seguro esta e la azotea siempre se va ahí cuanndo no quiere que nadie lo moleste, pro hoy lo vi mas callado que siempre

-bueno ire a buscarlo

**en la azotea se ve a ryoma que sostenia el mismo cuchillo que antes poniendo lo directamente en la muñeca derecha dispuesto a acabar con su vida **

**"**gomen momo, pero ya no soporto me siento tan asqueroso y indigno de ti"

**momo subia las escaleras corriendo y cuando abre la puerta see queda congelando viendo la ecena que se precennsiaba estaba ryoma con un cuchillo y se corto las venas**

**-**ryoma NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

continuara...

buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aqu la dejo siento dejarlo en el momento mas critico espero que este capitulo alla sido de su agrado jejejeje(claro si te gusta ver al o'chibi sufrir bueno nos vemos en el otro capi

**weirdl:**tratare de hacerlo mas largo jejeje pero el primer capitulo era como decirlo el prologo la verdader histora esta por comenzar

**sumiko hoy hoy:**espero que te guste este capi jejeje veremos si ryoma se decide a contarle a momo lo ocurrido aunque lo dudo jejeje aunque si pobre ryoma pero que se puede hacer

**x. neko san .x:**sip lo are mas largo pues si la verdad tanto sakuno x ryoma me estaba mareando

**tsubaza winner:**sip pobre ryoma pero te prometo que sera feliz

**nasaki: **jajajajaja yo tambien soy algo sadica pues la verdad ya queria hacer un yaoi de esta serie

**sayume:**yo tambien suelo ser algo sadica pues veremos que ara momo con este nuevo problema ara mas fuerte su amor (uy creo que sono cursi)

**suna:**no fue nada espero no dejarte traumada con este fic


	3. tristeza

**abuso**

**tennis no ojisama no me pertenece este es un momo x ryo bueno disfruten el otro capi**

tristeza

**ahi se encontraba ryoma acostado en una cama de hospital, con unas vendas en ambas manos por tratar de matarce mientras afuera esta su familia no podiendo asimilar la idea, que ryoma intentara una locura haci, todos los titulare en especial momo, esperaban una repuesta, hasta que por fin el doctor les dio una autorizacion para entrar. todos los titulares estaban alrededor de la cama con muchas preguntas, queriendole preguntar el que empieza es tezuka.**

-ryoma, por que hiciste eso si no hubiera llegado momo y syusuke hubieras muerto-**lo dice en un tono neutro pero no dejaba de sonar preocupado**

flash back

**momo corre de prisa atras de el,syusuke que por el grito que dio momo lo alarmo, ambos se dirijen ala enfermeria para de ahi transladar a al pequeño principe, momo lo llevaba cargando, syusuke le dio un pañuelo para inpedir que siguiera salinedo mas sangre, syusuke le dijo a eiji que le avisara a todos,mientras tezuka se comunica con una ambulancia, y la profesora sumire con los papas de ryoma **

**en el hospital llega nanjiro, rynko y nanako**

-que ocurrio, por que hizo eso el chiquillo-**hablaba nanjiro muy exasperado**

**-**tranquilizate tio deja que nos explique**-dijo nanako con unas lagrimas que contenia**

-etto...yo subi ala azotea necesitaba decirle algo importante a ryoma pero lo bueno que llege en el momento preciso igual que syusuke

-pero por que haria eso el o'chibi-**dijo eiji con una voz quebrada**

-eso no los explicara el-**dice suichiro tratando de darle animo a su neko querido**

**fin del flash back**

-ARDEEEE HABLA YA ECHIZEN-**dice kawamura que en eso syusuke le dio una raqueta(N/A no me pregunten de donde la saco u)**

-... etto por favor dejenme en paz-**dice ryoma con una voz muy apagado y en eso le empiezan a salir lagrimas**

-me me podrian dejar a solas con el-**dice nanako**

-pero querida

-no te preocupes tia -**le esbosa una sonrisa muy fingida**

**y todos salen momo con ganas de quedarce, no le gustaba ver asu niño haci, al igual que todos pero cada quien en su propio pensamiento y haci quedan nanako y ryoma solos**

**-**muy bien ryoma-kun. dime porfavor que pasa no me gusta verte haci, algo te ocurre y no nos quieres decir

-dije que me dejaran en paz no..no quiero hablar con nadie**-empieza a sollosar**

**nanako se le acerca y le da un abrazo, ryoma trata de quitarcela de encima, pero entre mas trat ella se aferra masy le susurra-**ryoma por favor por que no dejas que te toquen

-gomen pero dame tiempo por favor te aseguro que tu seras la primera en saber por favor podrias salir,necesito estar solo -**antes de que nanako saliera ryoma le habla**

-le puedes decir a momoshiro que entre-**dice con dificultad**

**-**claro-**dice sonriendole**

**ring**

-disculpen

-no hay problema señora

**rinko contesta su celular y cuando olle la voz al otro lado de la linea se queda impactada**

**momo ve salir a nanako y rapido se dirige a ella-**como esta que te dijo

-supongo que tu eres momoshiro, mi primo quiere hablar contigo

-y por que no mas con el-**dice eiji con puchero(N/A te adoro mi neko lindo)**

**-**bueno ahora vuelvo-**dice momo con una sonrisa(N/A creeanme no le va durar mucho)**

**con rinko**

-entonces vienes para aca

-si, no puedo creer que hiciera eso ahora mas que nunca ire para alla, pero una cosa no le digas que voy para alla estoy seguro que se alegrara de verme

-estabien entonces nos vemos

-adios

-tia quien era

-ah..nanako eres tu, no te preocupes, vas a saber muy pronto-**dice con una sonrisa sospechosa**

**momo entra al cuarto y se acerca donde esta sentado el principe, mientra este sigue manteniendo la mirada baja **

**-**etto..ryoma quiero que me digas por que hiciste eso

-...

**momo entonces, lo agarra de los hombros y obliga a ryoma a que lo mire de enfrente, se sorprende cuando ve los ojos del principe que estan todos rojos de tanto llorar-**que tienes

**-...**

-si no tienes nada que decirme entonces no se para que me llamastes..pero yo si tengo algo que decirte-**se arma de valor-**quiero decirte que yo yo te te amo que yo estoy enamorado de ti ryoma

**estas palabras sorprenden a ryoma, pero mas se oscurece su rostro**

**-**no mas me tienes que decir eso

-como que no mas

-ahora es mi turno

-eh

-por que me salvaste, me queria morir ya no tiene caso que viva,"no te maresco"-**piensa ryoma**

-como que te dejara morir, no me escuchaste yo te AMO

-..pero yo ati ...NO

-nani entonces por que el beso-**conteniendo lagrimas**

**-**yo sabia que lo querias como regalo por eso te lo di, ahora por favor momoshiro te puedes ir ya quiero dormir

-pero ryoma

-no escuchaste LARGATE YA TE DIJE NO TE QUIERO

-estabien-**agachando de la cabeza sale de el cuarto con una lagrima deslizandose**

**"**lo siento momo, pero ya no soy digno de ti, ni de nadie, es mejor que encuentres la felicidad con alguien que te aga feliz y no este sucio como yo"**ryoma se tapa y empieza a llorar**

-se feliz con alguien que si meresca tu amor,adios momo se que nunca te volvere a ver despues de lo que te dije aunque nunca te lo pueda decir, ai shiteru momo sempai

continuara...

bbbuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomen gomen lamento tanto hace sufrir a esta pareja pero no puedo evitarlo jijijijiji

por cierto se preguntaran quien llamo a rynko es alguien a quien tambien quiere mucho a ryoma no lo adivinan esto lo sabran en el proximo capitulo hasta la proxima

**sumiko hoy hoy: **si ami tambien me gusta los finales felices y si ryoma ya esta traumado, y por eso le dijo eso a momo

**suna y bardus: **ya no pelees con momo jejejeje de toda formas ryoma es mio no te creas se compartir

**chocolana:** espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

**weirdl: **ami tambien no puedo evitarlo nno se por que los capi me sale cortos pero tratare de hacerlos largos

**sayume: **ami tampoco me gustan los suicidio pero como veo una novela me inspire jijijiji

**tsubasa winner:** si pero la historia ya esta cobrando forma jijijiji

**nasaki:** no te procupes solo va a sufrir un poco pero no morira(si a esto se l e llama sufrir poco)

**nimtri:**si es que ryoma se deja pero esto va a servir para hacer mas fuerte su amor

**hae uchiba: **no no agas eso tratare de ya no hacer sufrir al o'chibi

**x neko sa x:**te enteraras de quien fue el maldito ya falta poco

no puedo poner los demas reviews por que ya me canse pero para la otra los pono todos


	4. momo con ?

abuso

tennis no oujisama no me pertenece paro si me quieren regalar a ryoma no me opongo jijjijijiji bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el sig. capi(no me linchen por ser sadica)jijijijijiji bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

momo con ?

**en el hospital, en la habitacion de ryoma, esta su mama llorando, nanako consolandola y nanjiro regañando a ryoma por hacer eso y hacer llorar a su mama en eso la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe**

**-**ya llegue chibi-suke

**todos ven ala puerta-**ryoga-kun-**y es sorprendido por un fuerte abarazo de este -**chibi-suke por que lo hiciste

**ryoma se espanta por el abrazo y lo empuja y se abraza a si mismo-**por favor no me vuelvas a tocar-**levanta su rostro y en sus ojos se ve el miedo que siente**

-que tie...

-o'chibi-**en eso llega eiji con tezuka y oichi-**estas bien

-..s.si-**lo dice casi en un susurro**

**tambien llega el doctor-**queria decirle que ya puedes salir de aqui ya no tienes nada grave-**cambiando a un rostro mas serio-**pero por que tu tan joven intestaste matarte-**todos voltean a ver al principe**

-onegai ya no me pregunten-**suelta lagrimas, eiji se acerca y le da un abrazo, pero ese abrazo no era como el que siempre da, si no que ese transmitia mucho calor y la preocupacion que en ese momento sentia el neko **

**despues todos salen y dejan a nanako y a ryoma solos esta lo va a ayudar a vestirce ella le quita la bata con cuidado, pero notaba que ryoma estaba nervioso, y ve unas marcas rojas, y se alarma cuando le va a preguntar**

-por favor no digas nada, yo les dire cuando este listo-**lo dice ocultando su mirada**

**por fin salen del hospital, afuera esta los titulares ryoma busca a momo sin querer y ve que no esta el**

**"**no vino, creo que eso fue mejor, no soportaria verle cara despues de lo que le dije, fue mejor decirle que no lo amaba, aunque por dentro me destrozo decirle, momo siempre te amare"

**ryoma entra al carro, todos los titulares se despiden y se van**

**"**ryoma por que me dijiste eso tu eres todo lo que yo buscaba, yo solo junto a ti podia respirar, me sentia libre, y no se si pueda seguir viviendo sin ti, sin tu precencia a mi lado"

din dong

-diga,...si un momento MOMO TE HABLAN

-voy-**baja las escaleras- **kawa que haces aqui

-etto..queria saber si quieres salir adar una vuelta, es que te veo muy deprimido, desde que saliste del cuarto de echizen, seguro estas bien

-no te preocupes,si,vamos, me servira para distraerme-**se voltea-**mama llego al rato

-si hijo, ve con cuidado

**y se van**

**-**chibi-suke no me gusta verte haci, que tienes-**lo dice acercandose mas a ryoma, pero este nomas se aleja, y en eso entra nanako**

-ryoma-kun, te buscan

-no quiero ver a nadie

-no digas eso o'chibi vinimos por ti, para darte una vuelta, no sabemos que tienes, pero no queremos verte triste, momo tambien lo hemos visto triste , se pelearon

-si echizen que tienes

-eiji-sempai, syusuke-sempai

-ve chibi-suke

-pero

-nada de peros-**eiji lo toma de la mano y lo sacan de la casa, cuando ya estan una cuadra lejos este se suelta**

**-**yo puedo caminar solo

-esta bien o'chibi-**dice eiji bajando la cabeza**

**syusuke se le acerca a eiji y le susurra algo al oido-**ay que ser pacientes hasta que nos diga que le paso, si eiji

-esta bien-**cambiando su cara a una mas alegre-**vamos o'chibi

**momo y kawamura se encontraban paseando en el parque platicando de cualquier asunto, aunque momo le sonreia a kawamura, en verdad se sentia triste, por que recordaba que haci se la pasaba con ryoma-"**mi pequeño niño"

-etto momo

-que pasa kawa

-bueno tengo algo importante que decirte..pero..no se por donde empezar

-pues empieza por el principio

-si tienes razon

**momo con gotita**

**-**bueno no tengo palabras para expersar lo que siento mejor lo ago con hechos-**agarra sorpresivamente a momo y le da un beso**

**en eso benian eiji,syusuke y ryoma, este se detiene de golpe **

**-**que tienes echizen

-mira syusuke..cof cof

**los 2 se sueltan de golpe y sonrojados y momo divisa a ryoma**

**-**ryoma-kun...yo

-no hay problema momoshiro, despues de lo que te dije yo -**no aguanta mas y sale corriendo**

**-**ryoma

-echizen

-o'chibi, espera

**kawamura se queda sorprendido, y ve que cometio un error al besarlo**

**"**lo siento echizen, pero yo tambien quiero a momo"

**ryoma seguia corriendo con lagrimas **

**-**momo no se por que..pero me duele que abras besado a kawamura, y decias que me amabas que rapido se te paso el amor que me dijiste tener, se que es lo mejor, pero NO PUEDO EVITAR ESTAR TRISTE-**y va corriendo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que choca con un sujeto**

**-**jijijiji pero mira nada mas con quien me tope-**se acerca hasta el y le susurra-**me extrañaste

-eres tu -**trata de correr pero este lo agarra de la muñeca**

**-**adonde crees que vas, no te acuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez

**el sujeto se fija primero que no habra nadie en la calle y le da un golpe a ryoma en el estomago**

-te aseguro que nos divertiremos jijijjijijiji-**esto es lo ultimo que escucha el principe antes de caer completamente inconciente**

**continuara...**

bbbbbuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo, por que sere tan sadica y felicidades alos que adivinaron que el de la llamada era ryoga, en el proximo capitulo ryoga tendra mas participacion igual que momo, disculpen por el beso que le dio kawa a momo pero se me hizo divertido ponerlo, pero les aseguro que kawa entendera que ryoma y momo se quieren y kawa tendra una pareja que no se imajinan y en el proximo sabremos quien es el canalla que le hizo esto a nuestro principe y gracias por los reviews hasta la proxima

**sumiko hoy hoy: **despues Del beso que le dio kawa jijijijiji puede que se confunda pero no dudes que momo y ryoma se quieren y al ultimo van ser felices

**sumiko:**jijijiji tu crees que yo mataria al principe ryoma y esta capi me salio un poco mas largo espero te guste

**tsubas winner:**si adivinaste se trataba de ryoga

**weirdl:** aquí tambien sufrio ryoma jijijijiji y si va a sufrir un poco mas

**bloodykittycat**: **eso me quita un peso de encima no podia ni dormir jjejejejeje**

**suna y bardus: **momo por que te dejas besar por ryoma tu pareces el que no lo quiere jijijiji suna que bueno que te guste y ya no dejes que momo te interrumpa

**sayume: este capi me salio un pococ mas largo y si es ryoga jejejeje **

**nimtri; si es ryoga jijijiji espero este capi te guste y el que viene jejeje**

**mimi tachikawa77: haber si le adivina quien fue el canalla si sale en la serie pero mas avanzados los capis es la unica pista que doy**


	5. el canalla es

abuso

tennis no oujisama no me pertenece bueno aqui esta el otro capi disfrutenlo

el desgraciado es...

**el canalla estaba escondido en una esquina cargando al principe, por que reconocio que hay estaba momo buscando al principe cuando vio que ya no estaba salio, el principe medio abrio los ojos**

-por que-**dice en un susurro**

-veo que despertaste-**se le acerca mas ala cara**

**ryoma no puede alejarlo por que se sentia debil, lo unico que hizo fue derramar lagrimas, este se le acerca y le seca las lagrimas con su lengua**

-por que ...kevin

-hola, tu eres momoshiro

-eh tu eres

-si soy ryoga, bueno queria preguntarte si has visto al chibi-suke**-fijandose de la precencia de eiji-**el estaba contigo

-bueno...yo

-fue mi culpa, tuvimos un mal entendido y

-eso no importa, tenemos que buscarlo, el podria hacer lo mismo, si esta mucho tiempo solo-**dice syusuke algo serio**

**entonces todos salen por todas partes buscando a ryoma**

**-**ryoma, no sabia que me darias tanto placer jijiji, pero lastima que ya terminamos-**antes de retirarce le da un beso que lo deja sin aire**

**se va, el principe se suelta llorando gritando**

-POR QUE POR QUE ME QUIERO MORIR NO SOPORTO ESTE DOLOR-**llora desconsoladamente**

**-**pobre echizen, yo ya sabia que ellos se querian pero-**decia kawamura-**y para colmo empezo a llover-**suspiro-**sera mejor caminar rapido-**se va corriendo y pasa por el parke y ve que esta alien parado en medio de la lluvia y se da cuenta de quien se trata**

-e echizen que haces aqui-**dice kawamura nervioso**

**-...**

**-**que tienes por que no respondes-**le sujeta el hombro y lo voltea-**lo siento estas haci por lo de momo

-eso eso no me importa**-se suelta y se va corriendo, dejando a un kawamura muy sorprendido**

**-**ya llegue

-hijo, te an estado llamando

-ryoma

-no alguien con el nombre de ryoga

**momo agarra rapido el telefono y marca ala residencia echizen**

-diga-**del otro lado de la linea**

-ryoga eres tu

-que bueno eres tu momoshiro

-que ocurre ya aparecio ryoma

-si pero

-pero que

-llego muy raro y no quiere abrirle a nadie nanako esta buscando la llave de la havitacion, tenemos miedo que intente hacer lo mismo

-voy para alla

-no no hace falta solo necesitaba decirtelo, te llamare si pasa algo

-estabien -**cuelgan el telefono**

**"ryoma mi niño, por favor no intentes hacerte daño otra vez "**

-ryoga-kun la encontre

-bien damela y deja entrar

-toma, pero deberas no quieres que entre contigo

-no te preocupes-**ryoga mete la llave y logra abrir al cuarto que estaba obscuro y cierra la puerta dejando a una nnako muy preocupada y se acerca ala cama del principe y lo ve que no para de llorar**

-chibi-suke que tienes-**dice intentando acercarce**

**este solo se aleja y se abraza mas a si mismo ocultando su rostro ente las piernas, pero ryoga persiste y abraza a ryoma, este solo trata de alejarce de el, pero ryoga lo aprisiona mas**

**-**por favor sueltame-**deslisando mas lagrimas**

**-**hasta que me digas que tienes

**-**es esta bi bien

**ryoga lo suelta poco a poco**

-y bien

-cuando se acaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de momo me regrese solo y se seme ocurrio tomar un atajo peo fue mi error por que alli-**asomandose las lagrimas otra vez en sus hermosos ojos-**un sujeto me agarro por detras y me llevo a una casona y ahi ... abuso de mi-**empieza a llorar de nuevo**

**ryoga se congela ante lo dicho por el principe,lo agarra con cuidado y lo abraza y le susurra al oido-**sabes quien fue el maldito

-se llama kevin-**nota que ryoga se para y se dirige ala puerta **

-adonde vas

-voy voy a buscar a ese canalla y me las pagara

continuara...

si lo se soy mala por hacer sufrir haci a ryoga-sama, pero no puedo evitarlo, que pasara ryoga que le ara a kevin por haberle echo asu chibi-suke, creo que ryoma ya nececita un psicologo u bueno hasta el proximo capitulo aqui la dejo por que ya me estoy quedando dormida en el teclado por fa dejen reviews sayonara

tsubasa winner: exacto es un jugador de la serie y como dice aqui se llama kevin jijiji este personaje sale cuando estan mas avanzados los capis no se pero se me ocurrio ponerlo pero de malo

gravi kykyo: ya te enteraste quien es el canalla y respecto a kawa su pareja efectivamente no va a ser titular por que ya todos tienen su respectiva pareja es alguien que no se imajinan

nasaki: estoy loca por poner a kawa y a momo pero necesitaba un mal tercio o creen pero todos al finnal van a ser felices menos ese canalla se los aseguro

weirdl: si gomen y no se por que se me ocurrio eso es raro pero me gusta las cosas raras gomen ne

Akatsuki KOu: como crees que al lindo de ryoga lo iba a dejar fuera y por fin sabes quien el el que abuso del pequeñin

chocolana: o seas mala TT voy a tratar de que ya no sufra mas pero no lo puedo evitar pero por fin ryoga save lo que acongoja a su chibi-suke le va irmal anuestro estimadokevin jejeje

hae uchiba: y ta seriesito que se ve no crees jejeje no te preocupes el chibi-suke me cae bien aunque no lo creas

sayume: si me estimada le hizo eso de nuevo pobre que mala soy jejeje

suna y bardus:y tu que te dejas momo tu tambien tienes la culpa ahora tendras que tener paciencia jejeje espero te siga gustando mis fics


	6. enfermedad

abuso

jiji tennis no oujisama no me pertenece espero disfruten este capitulo como los otros, creanme me estoy inspirando cada vez mas

enfemedad

**cuando ryoga va a salir de la habitacion, de repente escucha como algo cae detras de el y se voltea y ve que ryoma se desmallo y corre rapido hacia el**

**-**chibi-suke, que te pasa-**lo toca-**estas ardiendo, tienes mucha fiebre-**lo carga con cuidado**

**baja y entra ala cocina con ryoma en brazos y los ve rynko y nanako**

-que le ocurre ryoga

-n no se se desmallo

**en eso entra nanjiro**

**-**que alborota hacen-**ve a ryoma**-que le paso..pero que esperan subanse al coche vamos al hospital

**se suben al coche ryoga tenia cargando a ryoma y veia que estaba sudando mucho, y que balbuceaba palabras que nadie entendia pero ryoga si**

**-**no...kevin...porque...dejame

**ryoga se entristecio mas, el no podia creer como alguien no tenia corazon, como podrian lastimar a un niño como ryoma tan puro y desliza una lagrima, que nanako nota**

**-**no te preocupes, vas a ver que ryoma-kun se va curar

-hai-**dice tratando de sonreir-**"maldito canalla me la vas a pagar, por hacerle esto ami chibi-suke"

**un movimiento brusco de ryoma lo hace reaccionar **

**-**chibi-suke que tienes-**le toca la frente-**esta aumentando su fiebre

-tio acelerale, ryoma-kun se esta poniendo mas mal

"ryoma, y pensar que antes te tube ami lado, como un amigo fiel, ahora sin ti creo que me estoy bolviendo loco, ahora con el beso de kawamura no se que pensar, no quiero lastimarlo, pero tu me dijiste que no me querias, pero note que tus palabras no las dijiste muy sinceras que digamos"**piensa momo**

**en eso el telefono lo saca de sus pensamientos**

**-**ese debe ser ryoga

-ryoga eres tu-**dice momo contestando**

-momoshiro, porfavor ven al hospital, es chibi-suke, esta muy mal ya tenemos rato aqui y nadie nos da razon

-voy de inmediato, les voy a avisar alos demas-**y cuelga**

ryoma"

-por que no sale el doctor

-tia calmate vas a ver que estara bien

-pero por que esta haci

-ami-**empieza a hablar ryoga-**ya me dijo que tiene

-entonces que es-**dice rinko muy desesperada**

**-**les dire, cuando lleguen los demas

-voy a traerte un te tia para que te calmes

-te acompaño, creo que yo tambien lo necesito

**y se dirigen ala cafeteria, ve que un grupo de muchachos entran corriendo, pero uno no se detiene a tiempo y choca con ryoga quedando en una pocision muy comprometedora ryoga abajo de KAWAMURA, sus labios muy cercas, mientras todos los titulares y nanako viendo, cuando estan a punto de que sus labios choquen sale el doctor que tambien ve eso y kawamura y ryoga se ven por ultima vez y se separan rapido muy sonrojados**

**-**este disculpa-**dice kawamura totalmente avergonzado**

**-**no hay problema-**pero rapido reacciona y se va con el doctor -**doctor como esta mi hermano

-ustedes son los familiares del chico

-si

-como esta

estabien señora, lo pudimos estabilizar, aunque su fiebre no a bajado del todo, ademas se le a detectado un inicio de enfermedad, pero como esta apenas iniciando, se va a poder curar , pero no quiero que se estrece por que eso podria ser mortal para el chico

**cuando ollen esto todos ponen cara triste en especial ryoga y momoshiro**

**-**pero por que esta teniendo esta enfermedad-**dice momoshiro con la voz entrecortada**

**-**pues...

-yo si se por que-**dice ryoga serio**

-vamos ala cafeteria, ahi les digo lo que chibi-suke me dijo

**todos asienten y se van ala cafeteria dejando al doctor algo triste por lo que descubrio**

pobre chico como alguien le pudo hacer eso y causarle este virus"

**todos se sientan y observan a ryoga, que este se sineta junto a kawamura y no puede evitar ponerce nervioso**

**-**y bien-**dice tezuka con voz neutra **

**-**bien, ryoma me dijo, que en la noche cuando regresaba del cumpleaños de momoshiro, un tipo lo tomo por detra y lo llevo a una casona y ahi...abuso de el-**dice ryoga al borde del llanto**

**mientras tanto todos estan asimilando la imformacion ante dicha, rinko se abraza a nanjiro y llora, nanako soltando lagrimas igual que eiji oichi, y kaoru(N/A aunque no lo crean) tezuka, fuji y inui estaban mas serios que de costumbre, kawamura se sentia culpable por haber besado a momo y ocasionarle mas daño al principe, momo se para de golpe con el rostro demostrando enfado**

**-**quien fue el infeliz, ryoga

-me dijo que se llamaba kevin

-ese bastardo-**y sale de la cafeteria**

**-**adonde vas-**le grita oichi**

**-**ne necesito hablar con ryoma

**dicho esto se va ala habitacion del pequeño principe y la abre con cuidado y se dirige ala cama y lo ve tan inofensivo que le da mas rabia, pensar como ese bastardo se atrevio a dañar a su niño, ve que ryoma abre lentemente los ojos**

**-**momo

-ryoma, por que no me dijiste-**dice momo deslisando una lagrima**

**-**ryoga te dijo, por que crees momo por eso me quiero morir, ademas como antes te dije tu no mereces a alguien sucio como yo

-no digas eso ryoma yo te quiero y ese bastardo de kevin me las pagara, no permitire que buelva a dañar el tesoro mas valioso que tengo

**ryoma alza la mirada, para encontrar la mirada de momo, esbosandole una sonrisa**

**-**momo..yo-**no puede terminar por que momo lo calla con un beso se separa y le susurra al oido**

**-**ai shiteru mi niño-**le da otro tierno beso**

**continuara...**

**kkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa ya era hora no creen, jijijiji aunque no planeo que sean felices tan pronto en el proximo capi ryoma va a sufrir mucho se los aseguro ( que mala soy) y como esta eso que ryoga se esta enamorando de kawa jijijijiji no see por que se me ocurrios eso**

**una dudita en el anime veo que momo tiene los ojos morados o violetas y por que dicen que son de color negro ? bueno hasta la proxima**

**nasaki: pues ya ves estoy llena de sorpres y mas por lo de ryoga y kawa**

mimi tachikawa; que bueno que te gusto y yo aria lo mismo pero kevin tambien tiene lo suyo no crees

flor black: que bueno que te guste y si si acepto

tsubasa winner: trato pero no me salen pero voy a tratar

nimtri: si ese maldito se atrvio pero te aseguro resibira su leccion y va a hacer muy fea por lo que le a hecho al pricipe

bloodykittycat: jijijiji no seas malo mi pierna nooooooooooo no te creas que bueno que te gusto ahora cual sera tu amenaza jijiji

Akatsuki KOu : si fui muy logica pero como ninguno se atrevia aa hacer un fic relacionado con kevin se me ocurrio

hae uchiha: que no es malo en el anime se atrevio a darle un golpe que hasta me dolio el alma bueno espero que te guste mi fic

Suna y Bardus : si como vez momo por fin se entero pero ryoma va a sufrir mucho en el otro capi esto no termina aqui muajajajajaja(creo que me esalte xD) bueno hasta la proxima


	7. perdida de memoria

abuso

como ya saben tennis no ohjisama no me pertenece pero si me quieren dar a ryoma no me opongo jijijijiiji

perdida de memoria

-momo...por favor no buelvas a hacer eso, no creo que me quieras despues de lo que me hizo ese canalla-**soltando lagrimas-**ya no soy virgen

-ryoma, no vuelvas a decir eso, cuando vea a ese bastardo lo matare

-no, onegai, ademas no creo que lo bolvamos a ver-**dice mientras le sujeta el brazo-**

-hola, soy ryoga el hermano mayor de chibi-suke

-hola soy kawamura, relamente lo siento

-gr gracias , pero cuando vea a ese canalla te juro que lo matare, por hacerle eso al chibisuke

**en eso ven que sale momo con la cabeza baja**

**-**que ocurre-**dice ryoga algo asustado**

**-**no no pasa nada es solo que, ryoma dice que no me quiere ver, dice que mis sentimientos hacia el no son dignos-**dice momo con la mirada sombria **

**en eso sale el Dr **

**-**los familires de ryoma echizen

-somos nosotros-**dice nanjiro**

-creo que sera mejor que dejen al chico esta noche en observacion

-Nyaaa esta mal el o'chibi

-les explique que por el virus que contrajo, vamos a ver que tan malefico es-**dice el dr muy serio**

**con las indicaciones del dr les dijo que seria mejor que se fueran a descansar a exepcion de unos**

**en la habitacion del principe se veia como se volteaba de lado, como si tubiera una pesadilla**

**sueño**

**-**por favor sueltame...NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..duele

-jijiji...ryoma ...como me das placer-**dice dandole un beso**

**-**no..por favor kevin

**fin del sueño**

**el principe se despierta de golpe muy agitado y empieza a sollosar**

-señorita la ayudo-**dice momoshiro mientras ayuda ala enfemera con unas carpetas, pero a momo se le duerme el pie, y cae encima de la enfermera y la enfermera se le acerca mucho hasta darle un beso en los labios, pero no contaba con que ryoma salio de la habitacion y lo vio todo **

**a ryoma solo le caen lagrimas**

**-**momo..eres un BAKA-**y sale corriendo afuera del hospital**

**-**SHOTTO MATTE-**grita momo, pero demaciado tarde el principe se ah ido**

**el principe seguia corriendo, llorando, y en su mente se le venia la imajen de ellos besandose, pero no se da cuenta que iba derechito, aun muchacho que benia en bicicleta, el muchacho no lo ve por que estaba lloviendo y el agua empañaba su vision haci que pasa donde ryoma y lo empuja hacia la pared, pero el principe pierde el equilibro y cae y se golpea fuerte la cabeza y se ve como un ilito de sangre sale por su cabeza**

**en eso cierto rubio venia en direccion donde ryoma estaba desmallado, y se acerca para asegurarce que era el principe y lo carga y se lo lleva a su cas y lo cura, en eso empieza a abrir sus ojos el principe**

**-**jijijiji, veo que despertaste ryoma-kun-**dice acariciandole la mejilla**

**-**ryoma-kun..quien es y quien eres tu

-no recuerdas nada

-...etto no-**se agarra la cabeza-**por que no puedo recordar quien soy

-no te preocupes..estoy yo aqui" esto me puede convenir jijiji haci puedo hacer lo que quiera con el"**eso piensa kevin, que en ese momento se le forma un sonrisa que no gusta nada**

**continuara...**

**que mala soy verdad jijiji( creo que se me pego su risa) como pude dejar a ryu-chan en manos de ese sicopata pero como dije el sufrimiento de ryoma no acaba aqui bueno hasta el proximo capi sayonara**

-


	8. mentiras

abuso

hola aqui estoy de nuevo, bueno tennis no ohijisama no me pertenece, ahora me voy aconcentrar en este capi, pero tratare de actualizar pronto en mi otras historias, para la que leyeron, mi fic de yo soy pondre el segundo capitulo pronto, de que hablaron los titulares con ryoma, cuando fueron a despedirlo TT BUENO AQUI EL Sig. capi

**MENTIRAS**

-nya momo encontraste a o'chibi

-no, y por mi culpa el salio hazi tengo miedo de que le pueda suceder algo

-oigan chicos

-que pasa kawa

-ryoga dice que tiene noticias, vamos los demas nos esperan

-olles kevin, seguro que tu y yo eramos pareja,etto no estoy muy seguro

-no te preocupes ryu-chan, es natural que no confies en mi plenamente despues de todo no te acuerdas de nada

**kevin se le acerca, y le da un beso, pero el beso se vuelve mas intenso, ryoma trata de safarce, pero kevin lo aprisiona mas, pero lo suelta por falta de aire**

**-**ke..**-ryoma cae de rodilla y de la nada escupe sangre**

-que tienes

-yo-**cae desmallado**

**cuando entran, todos se le quedan viendo muy seriamente a momo, cuando ryoga se levanta y lo toma de la camisa**

-tu le hiciste esto a mi chibisuke

**tezuka, le toma la mano a ryoga para que suelte a momo, cuando lo suelta nota que momo empieza a llorar**

-yo...esto...fue un accidente, creeme si algo le pasa a ryoma no me lo perdonaria

-ni yo tampoco-**contesta enojado ryoga-**bastante fue lo que le hizo el bastardo

-bueno, que es lo que pudiste conseguir ryoga-**habla syusuke, para alijerar el ambiente**

**-**aunas 3 cuadras de aqui me dijieron, que vieron a un chico con las mismas descripcion que el chibisuke, tambien que un sujeto rubio lo tomo y se lo llevo, no es extraño

**cuando dice lo ultimo ryoga, todos los titulares, se quedan helados**

**-**kevin-**susurra momo, dejando caer unas lagrimas**

**-**Mmm.momo-sempai-**susurra ryoma en sueños**

**"**esto no es bueno empieza a recordar yo que lo queria disfrutar mas, aquien engaño, este niño me complace, como nadie lo a hecho"

**el pequeño principe, despierta poco a poco, para encontrarce a kevin completamente desnudo**

-kevin..tu por que te desnudaste

-jijiji. pues veras no puedo contenerme cuando estas cerca de mi mi cuerpo me pide placer de inmediato

-QUE

**kevin se le acerca, y lo toma aun ryoma forcejeando, kevin lo tiene bien agarrado, y se le acerca al oido y le susurra**

-quieres saber quien eras antes de olvidar todo, pues veras, tu siempre te me vendias, no tienes familia no tienes a nadie, jijiji mi querido ryoma, ni siquiera tienes apellido, esto es lo que haces para ganarte la vida

**con estas palabras se congela el principe, y ya no forcejea mas, dejando que kevin buelva a hacer de las suyas**

**"**entonces el sujeto de nombre momo, era un cliente"**piensa ryoma deslizandose una lagrima**

**-**que tienes, ryoga-kun

-no se kawa, pero derepente senti una oprecion-**de repente se exalta-**esl chibisuke debe estar en problemas

-nya, ya sabemos donde esta el o,chibi

-donde-**le grita, ryoga, pero rapido cambia de pregunta-**y momoshiro

-el salio corriendo,cuando nos enteramos pssssh-**dice kaoru(N/A ovio)**

-y que esperamos aqui ay ir rapido-**ordena tezuka y todos salen corriendo**

-aguanta ryoma, voy por ti

-jijiji, pareces que te estas volviendo un experto

-yo"me duele"

-SUELTALO DESGRACIADO

**gritan de repente y kevin y ryoma voltean a ver al sujeto**

**-**jijiji, pero mira tenemos un invitado, mira lo que puedo hacer ahora-**dice kevin y besa a ryoma delante de momo**

**-**te dije que no lo tocaras, maldito, te lo advierto

**en eso ryoma se levanta**

**-**que..que pasa..aqui-**dice ryoma, siente que las fuerzas se le va y cae desmallado**

-maldito bastardo que le hiciste-**se acerca y le da un golpe, con el puño cerrado a kevin**

**kevin se levanta y va con ryoma y lo toma en brazos**

**-**-no vuelvas a tocarlo-**dice momo enojado**

**kevin no le hace cargo y luego lo vuelva a besar, y ve fijamente a momo, para luego esbosar una sonrisa**

**-**te lo dejo ya me diverti bastante...por hoy jiji, por lo que veo se esta muriendo te toca aprovecharlo

-que dices

**en eso llegan todos, ryoga ve a ryoma en brasos de kevin y se le lanza y le da otro golpe, cuando le iva a dar otro golpe ve a ryoma que esta despertando,**

-chibisuke, estas bien

-...

-que tienes-**dice arrodiyandose, y le pone una mano en el hombro de este**

**pero ryoma le retira su mano y lo ve ala cara con miedo-**quien eres...por que me siento tan sucio-**no termina por que empieza a toser muy fuerte, y ven todos como escupe sangre**

**mientras que en la cabeza de momo le ronda la frase "se esta muriendo-**ryoma..tu no puedes

continuara...

nyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahasta aqui, me costo para que este capi saliera haci, jijiji, en el proximo capi va a ver un poco de felicidad(si no fuera por el review de amenaza)nnu jiji pero tambien va a ver sufrimiento, lo siento pero dios me hizo haci por que me gusta ver sufrir a los demas(ya no me juntare mucho con fuji) y gracias a todos los que se toman las molestias de leer me historia y mandarme reviews bueno hasta el proximo capitulo


	9. compra

**abuso**

**hola lamento la demora con la actualizacion, pero por fin se me prendio el foco espero les guste, y les prometi que habria felicidad pero no dije de quien puede ser nomes de ryoga ryoma o hasta kevin jijiji bueno comenazemos**

compra

-el canalla de kevin no esta

-eso no importa tenemos que llevar a chibisuke al hospital, lo veo muy mal-**ryoga carga a ryoma, pero ninguno se da cuenta, que desde lejos esta kevin observando todo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**llegan al hospital y rapido se llevan rapido a ryoma ala sala de emergencias, dejando a todos preocupados, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos kawamura le habla a ryoga diciendole que necesitaba decirle algo importante**

-que ocurre

-bueno ryoga-kun-**sonrojo-**es que yo aunque se que es muy poco tiempo...me gustas ryoga

-QUE**-esto sorprende a ryoga, pero lo que mas le sorprende es que kawamura lo besa, y hace que ryoga sienta cosas que jamas penso que existieran y cuando sienten que el aire les falta se separan**

**-**yo

-no digas nada se que tu

-no digas nada yo tambien-**le da otro beso**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**este es el niño-**dice un señor**

-exacto apoco no es hermoso, le pude tomar una foto

-es cierto kevin, pagaran un buen de dinero por tener a un niño haci kevin

-exacto, ah aqui esta la direccion, pueden ir a recogerlo ahi estoy seguro que no se negara-**dice kevin sonriendo**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**-**que ocurre doctor como esta-**dice momo muy preocupado**

**-**y el familiar del chico, para decir lo que descubrimos

-aqui estoy-**dice ryoga apareciendo de pronto con kawamura**

**-**bien-**tomando una exprecion mas seria-**ese virus, no teniamos idea pero parece malevolo, si sigue haci puede escupir sangre hasta morir, y ademas parece que recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hace que sufra amnesia temporal

-amnesia-**sice ryoga sorprendido**

**-**con razon antes de que se desmayara, nos pregunto que quienes eramos-**dice tezuka muy serio**

-es mejor que se vallan a descansar, al chico lo pusimos a dormir lo mas seguro es que despierte hasta mañana**-dice de pronto el doctor**

**todos los titulare aceptan muy sin ganas, eiji y oichi se van ala casa del neko por que oichi vio que eiji estaba muy triste fuji se va con tezuka ryoga se va con kawamura y inui se va con kaoru**

**y llega lo neche y lo que se puede ver es que un carro negro se estaciona en la entrada del hospital y de el salen 3 personas y kevin!**

**-**aqui es...pero seguro que aceptara venir con nosotros recuerda que te pagamos mucho dinero por el

-si vamos

**los 4 entran al hospital sin que nadie se de cuentan llegan al cuarto del principe y la abre kevin se dirijen ala cama del principe y kevin mueve la cama para que ryoma se despierte, ryoma empieza a gemir y abre lentamente los ojos**

**-**kevin

-shhh ryoma no agas ruido vinimos por ti

-vinimos-**dice ryoma sorprendido**

**-**si..mira alos hombre de alla-**kevin se los señala-**ello ahora son tus dueños..tienes que obedecerlos bueno levantate

**uno de los hombre se acerca ryoma-**hola mocoso si que eres hermoso, ahora me perteneces

**despues de eso ese hombre carga a ryoma y salen del hospital, y todos se meten al carro y se van quien sabe a que destino valla nuestro principe**

**continuara...**

**nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aqui si que soy maldita jijiji lo hize algo cortito pero el siguiente capi, va estar algo triste haci que mejor consigan pañuelos y gracias por sus review sayonara**


	10. hay un mañana

**abuso**

hola una advertencia, es mejor que los que estan deprmidos no lean este capi por que los podria deprimir mas voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo, ah y sobre todo traigan pañuelos por que pienso hacer sufrir a ryoma**(mas)**

**bueno aqui va**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**existira el mañana**

-momo...como esta eso que el o'chibi desaparecio-**dice eiji algo deseperado**

**-**si caundo vine en la mañana para ver a ryoma me encontre a ryoga sollosando y me dijo que a ryoma se lo llevaron unos tipos, y no sabemos donde-**a momo se le desliza una lagima**

**-**es mejor tratar de localizarlo, si estamos aqui sin hacer nada el no aparecera por si solo

-fuji-sempai

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que es este lugar kevin

-no te preocupes ryoma..como te dije en el hospital ellos van a ser tus dueños..y asegurate de complazerlos

-muy bien mocoso...ven conmigo..mira aqui es donde vas a vivir

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ryoga, estas bien..no te preocupes veras que echizen aparecera-kawa le sujeta la mano a ryoga

-gracias..no se como soportaria si no estuvieras aqui

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kevin tu no vas a estar aqui conmigo

-adios..estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

kevin se acerca al hombre y dicretamente le da un sobre a kevin

-esta es tu paga, como lo prometimos, por traernos aun niño como este

-bien-se voltea a donde esta ryoma-muy bien adios

kevin se va dejando a ryoma en manos de esos hombres

-olles niño..creo que es hora de que me empieze a divertir no crees

-QUE

-muy bien dejanos solos

-si señor

el sujeto, se acerca ryoma y lo carga y lo deja en la cama y ante sorpresa del principe se empieza a desvestir, hasta quedar solo en los boxers, y se acerca a ryoma y lo besa buscando desesperadamente la lengua del principe, hasta que por fin el principe no pone resistencia.

se pone encima del principe, el pequeño siente su miembro que es tocado con fuerza y suelta un grito

-sshhhh. no te preocupes esto puede doler...pero es parte del placer-esbosando una sonrisa

-du..due..le-deslisando una lagrima

el sujeto no hace caso de ninguna suplica del menor, y se quita sus boxers y los 2 miembros hacen contacto..que hace que el principe..se le vengan unas imajenes ala cabeza de cuando fue violado por kevin

pero el sujeto mete su miembro en la boca del principe para su sorpresa, y el principe empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido y sus recuerdos de aquella vez con kevin estan volviendo

-ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO MOCOSO-y la da un golpe al principe que hace que sangre

el sujeto, masajea el miembro de ryoma y sin querer ryoma suelta unos gemidos, y el hombre lo vuelve a besar como loco

-ayy..estoy...recordando...momo...ryo...ga

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que tienes momo

-no se pero es un mal presentimiento

-yo tambien lo senti -dice ryoga parandose. en eso suena el celular de momo

-diga

-soy yo

-que.. maldito bastardo donde esta ryoma que hiciste con el

-calmate..si para eso te llame. te voy a dar la direccion de donde esta pero solo pueden ir tu y su hermano

-y por que crees que te are caso

-si quiere que tu amorcito este bien

kevin le da la direccion, mientras los demas ollen la explicacion de momo y lo que le dijo kevin asi ryoga y momo se dirijen rapido adonde esta ryoma

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tenia razon kevin contigo resivo mucho placer

el hombre se le sube encima y ve que ryoma ya no emite ningun ruido

-que tienes mocoso

se le acerca y le ve la cara al principe ve que tiene sus ojos abiertos con lagrimas pero parecia ido y se le acerca y ve que no respira

-que no puede ser se murio

en eso la puerta se abre con fuerza ahi estan parados ryoga y momo, pero estos 2 ven horrorizados la escena, momo reacciona primero, y se va con el sujeto y le propina un buen golpe, ryoga se acerca con ryoma y se arrodilla con el, tambien le salen lagrimas por ver asu chibi-suke en ese estado, momo deja al sujeto desmallado y corre adonde esta ryoma y ryoga

-como esta ryoma

-..no..respira

-QUE..

momo se acerca y ve que todavia tiene pulso, le dice a ryoga que le de a ryoma y momo lo acuesta con cuidado y acerca su cara ala de ryoma y le da un beso, se separa y empieza aser presion, en el pecho de ryoma para que respire, ryoma empieza a toser para alegria de ryoga

-chibisuke..estas vivo

-ryoga..momo

y se abalanza contra momo y empieza a llorar repitiendo que se sentia sucio, repugnante, momo lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrasarlo

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaaa que tal esta vez lo hize un poco mas largo, que pasara con ryoma, pobre creo que ya necesita un psicologo..bueno hasta la proxima


	11. los problemas no acaban

**abuso**

**que pronto estoy aqui de nuevo les juro que trato de hacer mis fics mas largos pero no me salen TT bueno aqui esta el siguiente capi disfruten**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

los problemas no terminan

-ryoma, no te preocupes ahora estoy contigo

-momo -, susurro

ryoma se desmalla en los brazos de momoshiro, alarmando a los 2, ryoga toma a ryoma en brazos y se van de ahi y notan que kevin ya no esta ahi

-parece, que el bastardo se fue -, dice momo enojado

-eso no importa momoshiro, tenemos que llevar a chibisuke para que lo atiendan-cerrando los ojos- no puedo creer que habran abusado de el otra vez, y yo que dije que no permitiria que nada le pasara

-eso tambien es culpa mia todo inicio por ese mal enetendido

-mejor vamonos\

-si

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nya, oishi mira ya vienen y tambien el o'chibi

-tezuka

tezuka no dice nada y se dirije con ellos

-vamos rapido echizen no luce nada bien

despues de eso ya pasaron 3 dias

-hola echizen, como estas -;dice kawamura entrando de la mano con ryoga

-Mmm

-que ocurre chibi-suke..acaso no a venido momo

-no -. dice ryoma en un tono seco

en eso entra tezuka con syusuke

-echizen dice momo que no va a venir por que esta algo ocupado-.dice syusuke abriendo sus ojos

-otra vez-.dice ryoma en un tono triste

-adivina que chibisuke-. habla ryoga por que se habia formado tenso el ambiente

-...-

-ya te van a dar de alta asi que ya vas poder salir de este lugar y tenemos que ir con un psicologo-. dice ryoga algo mas serio

-UN PSICOLOGO..POR QUE

-como que por que..por lo que te hizo ese sujeto..por fortuna ese virus, ya no tiene peligro

despues de eso llega eiji alegrando el ambiente acompañado de oichi,y salen del lugar llevan todos a ryoma a su casa ryoga lo carga para subir las escaleras, y acuesta a ryoma y lo deja para que repose y baja ala sala para hablar con los sempais de ryoma

-que se cree ese momoshiro, vi que ryoma se puso triste por que desde esa vez casi no va a visitar a ryoma, la otra vez lo vi muy risueño y mi chibisuke en el hospital-.dice ryoga muy enojado

-a que te refieres ryoga-.dice kawamura

-mejor olvidenlo

-nosotros no tenemos que ir, si ocurre algo avisenos-.dice tezuka

tezuka y fuji se van y poco despues eiji y oichi, kawamura tambien se tiene que ir y ryoga lo acompaña a su casa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tezuka, por que no estas en mi casa yuuta esta con mizuki

-porque no

se dirijen ala casa de fuji,entran y fuji lo dirije ala habitacion y entran, tezuka toma de la cintura a fuji, y lo besa

-oh tezuka, no creo que este bien, ryoma esta...

-sshhhh-.le coloca un dedo en los labios, a fuji-no te preocupes vas a ver que esta bien, pero si ese momoshiro, lo hace sufrir de por si a sufrido demaciado yo...

fuji lo calla con un beso, tezuka acarica la espalda de fuji, y lo acuesta en la cama y se dan besos apasionados, y la pasion es muy grande tezuka le quita la playera a fuji y le empieza a besar el pecho, fuji emite gemidos de placer, era lo unico que se escuchaba en esa casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la casa de cierto neko

eiji emitia gemidos, oichi estaba encima de eiji, besandolo como loco,estaban abrasados

-mmm...oichi...te..amo

-yo...tambien

eiji, ahora pone abajo de el a oichi y regresan a sus besos, pero de repente, eiji se detiene confundiendo a oichi

-que ocurre eiji

-no creo que este bien..nosotros haciendo esto mientras el o'chibi esta sufriendo

-creo que tienes razon..es mejor que ya me valla

-lo siento

-no te preocupes-.esbosando una sonrisa

oichi antes de irce le da un beso a eiji y se va a su casa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kawa, ya me voy no me gusta dejar al chibisuke, solo

-no te preocupes, yo entiendo

kawa le da un beso a ryoga, pero eran visto por el papa de kawamura y este esbosaba una sonrisa

-sabes algo ryoga

-Mmm

-yo antes crei querer a momo, pero te conoci a ti y...

kawamura no termina por que ryoga lo besa

-no tienes que darme exlicaciones..ahora lo que importa es que nos queremos

ryoga le da un ultimo beso y se va ala casa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya llegue

-oh ryoga-kun, adonde fuiste tan noche

-fui acompañar a kawamura

-voy a ver al chibisuke

ryoga abre la puerta de ryoma y lo ve que ya estaba dormido, se le acerca y ve que tenia lagrimas

"pobre de ti esos malditos, no permitire que nada te vuelva a pasar, y si ese momoshiro, te hace sufrir, se las vera conmigo"

ryoga se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y se va ala habitacion donde dormira

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-chibi-suke adonde crees que vas

-voy a salir, ya estoy mejor

-de ninguna manera..despues de lo sucedido..

-no va a ir solo yo voy con el

-inui..cuida al chibisuke

-ay un 100 de que si lo voy a cuidar

-psshh yo tambien voy

-si es asi me siento mejor...yo voy a ir con kawamura

ryoma, se va a dar una vuelta con inui y kaoru, iban platicando, bueno si se le llama platicar uno anotando en su libreta, y el otro repitiendo psshh y ryoma diciendo mada mada dane

-por cierto echizen, como te va con tu psicologa

-..bi..en

iban hablando de como le iba ryoma con el psicologo hasta que inui les dice alos dos que guarden silencio, estos no mas se miran, inui les señala la floreria de enfrente, y ven a alguien conocido

-momo-.susurra el principe

-y esta acompañado psshhh

voltean a ver al acompañante, era una muchacha rubia, con unos grandes ojos negros, muy sonriente vestia, una blusa roja, muy ajustada, que mostraba sus atributos, encima una chamarra verde estilo militar con un short negro muy corto y lo que mas lo sorprende es que la muchacha le agarra la mano y momo la aprieta y ella se le acerca, y le da un beso, y momo ni si quiera se inmuta y corresponde el beso

momo se separa algo sonrojado y voltea al otro lado de la calle y ve a inui a kaidoh y a ryoma

-ryoma...etto espera

ryoma sale corriendo con lagrimas, mientras es seguido muy de cerca con inui y kaoru

-hey momo espera

-esto no esta bien

momo tambien sale corriendo persiguiendolos

"por eso no me iba a buscar, de seguro ya me concidera poca cosa despues de lo que ke me hicieron"-. pensaba ryoma mientras se le salian mas lagrimas"

ryoma corre y llega al restaurant, entra corriendo y se abraza de ryoga llorando

-chibi-suke que pasa

ryoma no dice nada y llora mas fuerte y ryoga lo abraza atras de el aparecen inui y kaoru y ellos le explican lo sucedido, mientras afuera esta momo escuchando y se arma de valor y entra pero es recibido por un golpe de ryoga

-tu desgraciado..te adverti que no le hicieras daño a mi chibisuke-.dice ryoga muy enojado

-puedo explicarlo..ryoma

-no..vamos chibisuke..disculpen ustedes

se van, ryoma pasa de largo, alado de momo, pero momo escucha un susurro de ryoma

_te odio momoshiro_

continuara...

hasta aqui la deje que creian que ya se iba acabar mi fic pues no todavia tengo sorpresitas jijiji

por favor dejen reviews, todavia pienso hacer que aparesca kevin de el no me olvido bueno hasta la proxima


	12. peligro

hola siento la tardansa por el capi, pero como ya ven ya estoy poniendome al corriente espero que la demora habra valido la pena bueno aqui empiezo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**peligro**

-momo, explicanos que paso-dice oichi preocupado

-lo que ocurre

--------------------------------flsh back-----------------------------

-momo tu sabes que te quiero-.dice una chica rubia

-pero..yo no te quiero, yo lo quiero a el

-eso no lo aceptare-.le agarra la mano a momo

-que haces

-sshhh no digas nada-.se le acerca y le da un beso

------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------

-lo demas ustedes lo conocen de memoria

-entonces eso paso, el o'chibi esta ahorita muy dolido

-por eso-le agarra la mano a kaoru-ayudame- y lo jala

-que planeara-.dice tezuka muy serio

-no te preocupes estoy seguro que se le ocurrio para que ryoma lo escuche-.dice fuji con una sonrisa que hace que todos menos tezuka sienta escalofrios

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que planeas tonto

-ya callate serpiente, necesito tu ayuda para que ryoma me aga caso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-chibisuke, abre la puerta

-...-

-mocoso, abre la puerta-.grita nanjiro, exasperado

din dong

-quien podra ser no estamos en buen momento

-yo voy-.dice nanako bajando las escaleras

-chibisuke, por favor

-NO, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO-.gritan desde el fonde de la habitacion

-ryoga-kun

ryoga, voltea y ve a kaoru y momoshiro

-tu. pero que demonios haces aqui-, ryoga esta apunto de golpear a momo pero kaoru se pone enfrente

kaoru le explica todo a ryoma, claro desde afuera de la habitacion, mientras tanto ryoga le dice a momo que la proxima vez que haga eso le ira mal, la puerta de la habitacion de ryoma se abre mostrando a ryoma con lagrimas en los ojos

-ryoma..puedes salir necesito hablar contigo

este solo asiente y le dice a mamushi que le debe una

-mas vale que no lo lastime, o si no tu tambien saldras latimado-.murmura ryoga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y bien-.dice ryoma parandose en medio de la calle

-queria esto-.se acerca y abraza a ryoma-.no sabes como queria hacer esto

-baka-.dice ryoma sonrojado

momo se acerca y lo besa, al principio era un beso timido, pero como que ryoma agarro confiansa y lo volvio mas intenso

-jajajaja pero que bonito, lastima que esto tiene que terminar-.dice una voz a su espalda

-que rayos-.dice momo, mientras se voltea, y ve a 4 sujetos de negro

-momo-.dice ryoma con miedo y momo se pone enfrente

-que quieren

-vinimos por ese niño, nuestro jefe ya pago por el

-que tonterias dicen

el sujeto no dice nada, y le da una seña alos otros 3 hombre, se le acercan a momo y le da un golpe a momo en el estomago

-momo-.dice ryoma con espanto, por que ve que lo siguen golpeando, en eso el que parecia el jefe saca una pistola apunta hacia donde esta momoshiro, pero ryoma se pone enfrente de la pistola

-ryoma, que haces corre

-no, no dejare que pase algo, por que yo tambien te amo-.dice ryoma soltando lagrimas

-tu sabes la solucion niño, si quieres que el siga con vida

-si...me voy con ustedes

-muy bien-.el sujeto saca su celular y en 5 minutos aparece un carro negro

-sube-.cuando ryoma esta apunto de subir ve como el sujeto le da otro golpe a momo

-dejenlo

-callate-. y un sujeto le da un golpe a ryoma y cae desmallado y se van

-ryo...ma-.momo cae desmallado

**continuara...**

**nyaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo y espero que la tardanza habra valido la pena, jijijiji cuando empezaba haber algo de felicidad acaba en algo malo, estoy ollendo canciones de la quinta estacion y eso me inspiro**

**y gracias por sus reviews, y tambien a que jessy me dijo que me apurara con mis fics y suna hace mucho que no se de ti espero que te comuniques pronto y gracias a todos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review hasta la proxima**


	13. donde estas

**hola estoy de nuevo aqui, ahora me di un tiempo para actualizar en todas mis historias bueno sin mas prambulos comenzemos**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**donde estas**

-ryoga, ocurre algo

-etto kawamura no esta chibisuke contigo

-por que paso algo

-bueno vino momo, y se fue con el y ya es muy tarde

-RYOGA VEN RAPIDO

-que fue eso-.pregunta kawamura al otro lado de la linea

-creo que te tengo que colgar voy a ver

-si ocurre algo llamame

-te mado un beso

ryoga cuelga y baja corriendo las escaleras y se encuentra a momo tirado

-que ocurrio Nanako

-no se...abri la puerta y estaba ahi y se desmayo..ya pedi una ambulancia

tocan la puerta y Nanako abre la puerta y ve que era la ambulancia y suben a momo y Ryoga tambien sube

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oh tezuka que ocurre

-queria verte

tezuka se acerca y toma a fuji de la cintura y lo besa

-tezuka aqui no, esta yuuta en la sala con mama-.dice fuji apartandose

-quien es syusuke

-mama, es tezuka

la mama de fuji se asoma y saluda a tezuka, entonces fuji lo agarra de la manoy lo sube ala habitacion

-aqui si tendremos privacidad

tezuka, lo abraza y le da otro beso que acada segundo que pasaba se volvia mas intenso, pero se saparan por un llamado de abajo

-SYUSUKE TE HABLAN POR TELEFONO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-eiji que haces aqui

-tenia ganas de verte

diciendo esto eiji salta encina de oichi y le da un beso

-oh eiji

ahora oichi es el que inicia el beso, y ninguno se habia movido del resibidor

-suichiro te amo

-yo tambien

se dan otro beso, pero es cortado por que el telefono suena

-nya quien podra ser

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-inui-senpai que hace aqui

-queria estar contigo

(sonrojo)vamos pase por favor

inui entra y saluda ala madre estan en la sala todos platicando, hasta que suena el telefono, y la madre va a contestar

-cariño te hablan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kawamura te hablan por telefono

-si...-.agarra el telefono-.diga

-soy yo

-ryoga..que ocurre

-ven al hospital esta momo herido

a kawamura casi le da un ataque

-voy de inmediato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya le aviso a todos

-si deben estar por llegar

en eso se ve como mucha gente entra corriendo al hospital y todos ala vez pregunta lo mismo

-como esta momo

-no se preocupen el esta estable solo esta golpeado

notan que ryoga esta con la cara sombria

-que ocurre-.pregunta tezuka

-no aparece...el chibi-suke

-QUE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-veo que despertaste mocoso, es tiempo de que me diviertas

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaa que tal lamento dejarlo hasta ahi pero como soy mala el sufrimiento de ryoma no acaba aqui , (cualquiera diria que algo me hizo ryoma para tratarlo haci) bueno hasta la proxima

entren a esta pagina una persona me dijo que le hiziera piblicidad haber si les gusta

http/bestad.tv


	14. buscando al principe

holas, como estan aqui estoy con mi actualizacion, espero que la demora habra valido la pena bueno aqui va

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

buscar al principe

-por que hace esto-.**dice el principe alejandose del sujeto**

-jejejeje te deseo niñito y seras mio

**diciendo esto toma al principe y lo tumba ala cama mientras ryoma solollosaba y dejaba caer lagrimas amargas y lo empieza a besar por todas partes**

gomen momo"**piensa el principe mientras el sujeto lo hace suyo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-momo por fin despiertas

-ryoga...-**se sienta abrutamente-**y ryoma

**con lagrimas-.**no sabemos nada...dime que paso

-lo unico que recuerdo fue a unos hombres que venian por el y...ya no recuerdo lo demas -.**diciendo esto deja caer varias lagrimas**

**ryoga se acerca a momo y lo abraza**

-lo encontraremos...donde quiera que este el chibi-suke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kawa por que estas solo-.**dice inui apareciendo de pronto**

**-**ryoga entro a hablar con momo

-ya pudimos averiguar algo del paradero de echizen-.**dice oichi**

-que enserio-.**kawa se levanta de golpe-.**y donde es

**-**nya lo que pudimos averiguar fue que o'chibi fue llevado a una mansion afueras de la ciudad ahorita el buchou tezuka y syusuke fueron para alla , nya solo espero que o'chibi este bien

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tezuka es aqui

-si

**frente de ellos estaba uma mansion con un amplio jardin, con una fuente de querubies se ve que la mansion tenia mas de 50 cuartos y ve que todos los cuartos hay luz menos uno el cuarto mas alto**

**-**que sucede tezuka

-tenemos que entrar syusuke

--pero...

-no tengas miedo yo te protegere

**sonrisa-.**y yo a ti

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-momoshiro...no te levantes todavia no estas bien

-como me pides eso...tu me dijiste donde esta ryoma tengo que ir por el

-pero...

-si, que vaya

-ryoga estas ahi

-si, y miren quien esta aqui

**oichi y momo voltean y ven entrar a un chico rubio conocido**

**-**que...kevin...que haces aqui

**los 2 miran a ryoga esperando una respuesta**

**-**yo les dire ...los ayudare a buscar a ryoma ...y ademas me quiero vengar del sujeto que lo tiene preso

continuara...

nya spero que les habra gustado espero reviews y lamento la demora bye

alba-chan: no te preocupes ellos pagaran, pero mas adelante espero que te habra gustado

sumiko hoi hoi; ami tambien me esta empesando a gustar esa pareja y si debe ser dificil para ryoma ser un sex simbol

chocolana: si pero no se por que se me ocurrio hacr un kawa ryoga jijijiji y si a mi tambien me da pena ryoma(se nota nnu)

hilary-chan:bueno como vez estoy otra vez aqui y no no se me ah secado el cerebro jijiji

Star Bright ; aqui te enteraste en donde tiene esos malditos al o'chibi, pero no pienso dejarle el heroismo a tezuka momo lo salvara


	15. contigo y sin ti

hola aqui estoy con mi otro capi, y como me dijieron en un review como voy a permitir que tezuka rescate a ryoma, si el heroe va a ser momo hurray

----------------------------------------

contigo y sin ti

-y por que kevin no se me ah olvidado lo que le hiciste a ryoma-;.**dice momo que peligrosamente se le estaba acercando, Ryoga se pone enfrente-.**pero Ryoga no te acuerdas lo que le hizo ese sujeto a tu hermano

-si...pero mas tarde nos ocuparemos de eso...ahorita lo mas importante es rescatar a chibi-suke

--------------------------

-que bueno que me hiciste caso tezuka

-si..ya le hable a ryoga ya deben de estar por llegar

---------------------------

-chiquillo nunca pense que me exitarias tanto-.**le da un beso en los labios-.**hasta mañana mejor recupera fuerzas

**el sujeto se va dejando al principe destrosado y no paraba de llorar despues de 5 minutos al principe se le veia que mirada ala nada pero las lagrimas seguian fluyendo**

**-----------------------------**

-ya llegamos fuji-senpai buchou tezuka

**fuji y tezuka centran la atencion en el rubio**

**-**pero que hace kevin aqui-.**dice fuji abriendo los ojos**

**-**ya explicaremos eso despues eso senpai ahora lo importante es ir por ryoma

**los que estaba ahi era momo,Ryoga,fuji,eiji,tezuka y kevin los demas decidieron quedarce por que si no serian muchos, los 6 pudieron entrar sin ningun problema todos se dividieron momo y Ryoga revisaban arriba fuji y tezuka la parte de abajo, mientras eiji y kevin hacian guardia**

**-----------------------------------**

-momoshiro esa es la unica habitacion que nos falta

**momo fue a abrir la puerta, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro todo estaba desordenado y una cama en medio, momo se acerca y se sorpende al ver a ryoma desnudo**

-ryoma

-que ocurre-.**ryoga se acerca**

**estaba ryoma parecia estar dormido pero con lagrimas**

-oh mi chibi-suke

**ryoga trata de cargarlo pero momo se le adelanta**

-Ryoga ya ay que ir por los otros y llevar a ryoma al hospital-.**dice momo señalando los varios moretones que traia en la cara y el cuerpo. momo cubre con su chamarra su dorso desnudo**

**------------------------**

-eiji yo voy por el sujeto

-kevin espera

---------------------------

-mira fuji

-si ya encontraron a ryoma

-ah fuji-senpai buchou tezuka

-vemos que encontraron a echizen

-si pero ahi que ir al hospital algo le puede suceder al chibi-suke

**los demas asienten y se dirigen ala salida y se encuentran a eiji que le explica que kevin se fue por el sujeto despues de eso todos se dirijen al hospital**

**llegan al hospital y se llevan a ryoma a emergencias**

**-**maldito canalla haremos que pague

---------------------------------

-doctor como esta

-lo pudimos estabilizar y ahorita esta despiero pero...

-podemos pasar-.**exclamaron todos**

**el doctor asiente y se dirigen ala habitacion señalada por el doctor, al entrar ven a ryoma sentado mirando por la ventana**

**-**nya o'chibi estas bien

**ryoma voltea y ve a todos, y en los ojos de ryoma se reflejaba tristeza y muy opacos**

-chibi-suke

**pero ryoma no dice nada y estaba como ido, en eso entra el doctor**

es lo que les trate de decir

-por que..que tiene Ryoma-.**dice momo muy preocupado**

-al parecer el chico sufrio un shock emocional que lo tiene absorto de la realidad

-Ryoma

**todos lo voltean a ver, momo se le acercalo abrasa y lo besa en la frente**

**-**mi niño nunca te abandonare nunca

continuara...

nyaaaaaaa espero que les habra gustado el capi, les adelanto que el siguiente capi va a hacer algo conmovedor bueno hasta la proxima


	16. INOCENCIA

Y bien chicos lamento de verdad la demora pero llegue solo a decirles que este es el fin de este fic y como lo prometí va a ser un final feliz bueno comencemos

No sabes chibi-suke daría todo para que ya no sufrieras, are pagar a esos malditos por robar tu inocencia pero nos tienes a nosotros, momo no se ah apartado de ti como todos, tu mirada esta opaca, y una vez mientras estabas dormido pronunciaste "quiero morir"

Lo bueno que no estaba momo depor si dice que el es el culpable de lo que te paso, por no haber insistido en acompañarte esa noche por esa maldita noche que inicio la pesadilla de todos, ahora siento como suaves lagrimas caen por mis ojos por ver tus ojos inexpresivos, tan opacos, el doctor nos dijo que no comías nada que si seguías así morirías sin remedio eso se lo comento a Rynko que se desmayo, ya le dijimos a nanjiro, Nanako y Rynko aloque ocurría después de todo ellos tenían derecho a saber son tu familia

-Ryoga estas bien

-kawamura …que ocurre

kawamura no dice nada y lo abraza

-Ryoga ya veraz que Ryoma se pondrá bien…también te quería decir algo

-que cosa

-Rynko-san y Nanako-san fueron a poner la denuncia de lo de Ryoma

-QUE -.dice Ryoga parándose de golpe

mi dulce ángel como alguien te pudo hacer eso, tu tan puro, y inocente tu nunca le hiciste daño a alguien y ahora te arrancaron lo mas valioso tu virginidad como puede existir gente así pero pagaran todo este sufrimiento que te hicieron no soporto verte así sin esas ganas de vivir antes tu irradiabas vida y eso me encantaba de ti como me acuerdo cuando hacíamos competencias para ver quien comía mas hamburguesas pero eso esta en el pasado y ahora estas en esa maldita cama veo como pones gesto parece que tienes pesadillas yo lo único que puedo hacer es acariciarte para ver si con esto apaciguo tu mal sueño para mi sorpresa veo como abres lentamente tus ojos me miras y empiezas a llorar

-ya no soporto este dolo quiero morirme

esas palabras me sorprende y hago mas fuerte mi abrazo

-no Ryoma yo moriría si algo te pasara

-momo-. Lo dices en un susurro

-me volteas a ver ala cara veo que tus ojos estan rojos de tanto llorar no soporto mas y te abrazo y me susurras

por favor nunca te alejes de mi-.soltando mas lagrimas

-nunca nunca mi pequeño yo te amo y te amare por el resto de mi vida

-tezuka que tienes

-ya supimos quien es el que tenia secuestrado a Ryoma

-y bien

volteando a ver a fuji-. Fue atobe…lo agarraron junto a Kevin esos 2 van a pasar muchos años en la cárcel por lo que hicieron

fuji se acerca y le da un beso-. Ya vez como el mal siempre paga Eiji y Oich se aman mas que nunca Ryoga piensa quedarse con kawamura y cuidar de Ryoma y inui y caído están iniciando una relación y te amo más

tezuka le sonrie y lo besa y pasan una noche inolvidable

después de eso ya han pasado 2 meses Ryoga tuvo que regresar a América a arreglar unos problemitas pero regreso lo mas posible y ahora es feliz con kawamura tezuka y fuji se aman mas que nunca eiji y oichi tuvieron pequeños problemitas pero se siguen amando y inui y kaoru ya son pareja, momo esta ayudando poco poco a Ryoma a salir de su trauma y Ryoma ya le dijo a momo lo mucho que lo ama

-Ryoma

-mo-momo me asustaste bueno que quieres y de que te ríes

-jejejeje es que nunca me cansare de ver esa cara tan hermosa

Ryoma voltea al otro lado sonrojado

Momo lo agarra de la barbilla y se miran Alos ojos

-recuerdas lo que te prometí hace 2 meses

-etto….

-yo nunca me alejare de tu lado y te amare por el resto de mi vida

Ryoma abraza a momo

-TE AMO MOMO TE AMO

momo le da un beso en los labios delicadamente dándole a entender que nada ni nadie los separara

FIN

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HABRA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA MATTA NE

SONOMI CHAN: si no tengo corazon pero espero te demuestre que después de todo si tengo alama jijiji y gracias

SWEETASHIE: espero que habra revivido tu rpg y espero que este final no te habra decepcionado bye

WEIRD1: JEJEJEJE SI tienes razon debio llamarce asi y espero que este final te habra gustado "por favor continua pronto tu fic de piece " bueno gracias por tu apoyo bye

HAE UCHIBA: no no hubo funeral pero como lo dijo fuji el mal siempre paga espero que este final te habra gustado bye

Sumiko hoy hoy: si Ryoma y momo tienen una conexión magica pero como vez me apiade de ellos y ahora estan felices y gracias de antemano por su apoyo bye

Gracias a todos nos seguimos leyendo bye


End file.
